Yu Supernatural
by EnchantressPhantomhive
Summary: Sam and Dean are thrown into a new life that goes against everything they believe in, how will they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hasse owns me and Hikari. I own Cynthya and Hikari owns Yokubō. Anyways... We no own Yu Yu hakusho, Supernatural, or Hiei.**

**Hasse- I'm working on changing the last part ( ;9 )**

* * *

**-"No one knows whether death, which people fear to be the greatest evil, may not be the greatest good." Plato-**

* * *

*Song Recommendation*

* * *

"Cas where the hell are we and why is everyone speaking freaking Japanese!" Dean asked the stolid angel next to him.

"Japan and the reason why they are speaking Japanese is because this is Japan," Cas replied in his monotone voice.

Cas then put his hand to Sam and Dean's head briefly before removing it. "Now you will be able to understand and speak Japanese as if it were English. We will meet here tomorrow where I will tell you more about your case," Cas stated before vanishing, a faint flapping of wings following.

"Well let's go then," Dean said to his brother since he was way too tired to go against what the angel said. Shrugging, Sam just followed.

Little did they know that there way of life was going to be twisted.

* * *

Well that concludes my intro. Tell me, should I write another chapter or just drop it?

Anyways,

Adios

*Eye of the Tiger*


	2. Chapter 2

**BloodyEnchantress here for chapter 2! I hope you like it!**

Hasse: We own nothing and as BloodyEnchantresses hikari I say lawyers, you hurt my yami, you will experience torture!

* * *

**-"I look up at the sky and see freedom, when I look back down at my school, I see hell. But I make sure I'm considered a fellow demon by not being affected by this crap!"- Hasse**

* * *

*Song Recommendation*

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

Sam and Dean woke up to sounds of yelling and fighting. Looking outside they saw two males bickering. The shorter male had slicked-back, greasy, black hair. He also wore a green tracksuit and upon his face was a smirk that Dean had to blink at. It was exactly like his! Then their eyes moved over to the taller male. His red, curly hair stuck out, making his face seem more unusual than it really was. His voice showed low intelligence and his baby blue uniform did not help his cause. That was when they started fighting, which caused Sam to rush out of the house to stop them and Dean to just continue watching the two.

"Hey guys, break it up!" Sam shouted out to the two. The teens were so shocked that some stranger was trying to stop them, and that the stranger was actually TALLER THAN KUWABARA! "Hey why were you guys fighting?"

"Urameshi here was insulting me!" the orange haired boy yelled out.

"Hn. Idiot," a deep monotone voice ridiculed out of nowhere.

"Why don't cha come down and say that to my face ya shrimp!" the orange haired boy hollered out.

"I don't waste my time with idiots," the voice stated bluntly.

"Hiei, calm down," a soft male's voice interrupted.

"Hn, what do you want fox," the voice, Hiei, Sam guessed, asked as a short male appeared coming from the tree. Sam noticed that he wore a bandana over his forehead and carried around a sword.

"We are supposed to be meeting elsewhere to find out our assignment," the redhead's soft male voice answered.

Sam and Dean then remembered that they were supposed to meet Cas just outside of Japan.

The two groups left... Not aware that they were meeting at the same place.

* * *

A/N: Okay so do you think I should:

A) Continue

B) Add a little Charmed

C) Quit

R&amp;R and remember that I only update if I get reviews, and I am always open to ideas and if you do and you want me to acknowledge your contribution I will!

The more reviews the longer or more chapters!

*****Oh yah and Krazyfanfiction1 I like your idea!*****

*Complicated by Avril Lavigne*

_Ja ne..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry a lot has happened... I got sick, got an infection, someone at school died (he was in 9th grade), we had HSAP, went to special Olympics and-**

**Hasse: Shut the fuck up! No one gives a damn!**

**Anyways, I, BloodyEnchantress, and my hikari , Hasse, own nothing except the laptop we are typing on and oh yah... I'm 16! Oh yah, and well, is it bad that I am afraid of my own hikari?**

* * *

*Song recommendation*

/Telepathy/

[communicator or phone]

* * *

Recap since it has been so long!:

Sam and Dean go to Japan and encounter our favorite spirit detectives. They then go their 'seperate' ways to go to their meeting spots.

* * *

Chappie: Outside of Japan

* * *

"Where is that damn toddler!" the voice of Yusuke Urameshi whined. The rest of the detectives just shook their head, but immediately tensed when they sensed two newly familiar signatures along with one completely new. Soon three men came into view along with Koenma in his teen form. The three men were none other than Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

"What are they doing here?" Kuwabara yelled out in his loud voice.

"What the hell Cas? Why are there kids here!" Dean shouted at the stoic angel.

"They are here to work with you and Sam," Cas replied.

"But they are just kids, they should be living a normal life. Not hunting," Sam growled out.

"Hn. Fool," Hiei grunted.

"Not all of them are as young as they appear," Castiel replies.

"Hello my name is Kurama, the angry one is my friend Hiei, and-" Kurama began.

"I am the great Kuwabara! And that is Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted while Koenma and Kurama sweat-dropped since they were hoping not to embarrass themselves.

"Anyways, my name is Koenma, my team is actually a lot more capable than they seem my friend Castiel. You have my word," Koenma replied before a 'pop' and he was replaced by a toddler.

"I take your word, Prince Koenma," Castiel said.

"What the hell! A fucking toddler!" Dean snapped.

"Bingo!" a cheery voice chirped from behind the older Winchester.

Dean turned to find a blue haired female with bubble-gum pink eyes sitting on a flying oar.

"What are you people?" Sam asked.

"Hn. Demon," Hiei answered.

"Half demon," Yusuke announced.

"Kitsune," Kurama said.

"Grim Reaper!" Botan chirped.

"Prince of the Underworld," Koenma replied.

"Human," Kuwabara shouted.

"Sammy and I are humans, we are hunters," Dean said, his hand itching to pull out his gun but he trusted Cas.

"And I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel spoke.

"How about we go to Genkai's to further discuss this matter?" Koenma asked in suggestion.

Before they could disagree, Cas nodded and said, "I would love to see Genkai."

* * *

Anyways if I do add Charmed it will be later...

So thoughts:

Continue writing or quit?

Review.. More reviews= faster and/or longer updates!

*Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi the name is BloodyEnchantress and I hate** **school.**

* * *

Recap: They met and went to Genkai's.

*Numb by Linkin Park*

* * *

Genkai stared at the people coming up her stairs, exhausted from the climb up.

"Why the hell did we have to climb up these damn stairs!" Dean panted.

Yusuke just snickered at the tired male.

"Just deal with it Dean," Sam said back also panting.

"Anyways what are we hunting?" Dean asked Castiel.

"You will actually be protecting three females, they are inside," Cas answered.

Dean perked up at the mention of females. He ran into the building and saw four young females. "Hello I am Yukina," the sea foam green haired lady with red eyes that was wearing a kimono spoke.

"Neko no Akuma," a tall woman with a nice body spoke. She was wearing a half shirt, skirt and torn leggings. She also had sneaker boots that went up to her knee. Her canines were sharp. Her red hair was long.

" Alexa no Akuma," a smaller lady with white hair and cold eyes spoke in a caring voice.

"Cynthya Uzumaki," the last girl with light purple hair spoke in a bored tone.

Dean just looked at the girls he was to protect.

* * *

I had no inspiration for this and I know it sucks so yah.


End file.
